dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gia
Gia is a character in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the love interest of Alex. Background Gia is a former trapeze performer in Circus Zaragoza, and a very passionate actor in the trapeze who respects her fellow performers as family and friends. She seems to look at Stefano as a good friend, possibly like a little brother figure while Vitaly is like a father figure. Role in Film This female feline is a free, passionate spirit who is in it for the circus. As you can see, her role in this movie is that she is the saviour for the Animal Foursome, by bringing them into the circus and (no pun intended) saving their hides from the DuBois's Control. Though she at first seems like a slightly demanding and strong jaguar, she has a soft spot for the leader of the four zoo animals: Alex. It's pretty obvious she has a secret crush on him; and by the looks of Alex, he isn't too far off. In the backstage of the circus, she takes Alex and tells him she loves him; just as their lips are about to meet, Vitaly comes and stops them. Later, before the ending credits, Gia and Alex finally kiss. She is fooled to believe that Alex is a great circus performer, and is a master performer, and is falsely following the ways of American Trapeze. When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much of desperation much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself ever closer to the lion. But when Alex and the gang finally admit to their true intentions in the end of the London performance, she and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split in New York, the circus fell into disaster. Who were they to work with in their acts? Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, the sedated King Julien pops into the scene and tries to apologize his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back. And while he was begging, the penguins pull the sleeping dart out of the ringtail's tail, implying DuBois. Gia was the first to realize the Four's danger and explain to the rest of the circus animals to help save their friends. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, she trapezed her way to Alex's plea and swung his friends with a stoical DuBois hanging on the other end. Alex plundered over closer to the mad woman and cut the line to drop DuBois at the cage. Yet before the psycho could retaliate, Mort sedated her, leaving her in Alex's old cage. After the performance in the sky, the scene suddenly changes to Marty's own Afro-Circus music video with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots. Gallery Trivia Her name, Gia, despite lacking a grave accent in the "A," comes from the Italian word, "già," meaning "already." Also, still lacking the grave accent, the name is short for "Gianna," which is an Italian variant of "Jane." Category:Madagascar characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Madagascar Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Category:Sidekicks Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Big Cats Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Cats